yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Severance
Tyler Severance was a 1A/5A player for YoYoFactory and their contest team, originally from Delaware. He is particularly known for winning the World Yo-Yo Contest 5A division in 2007, using only a Duncan Freehand Zero, an inexpensive plastic yo-yo. For 1A, he used to only tie his yo-yo to his index finger, but he doesn't do this anymore. In 2007, he won both U.S. National and World titles in the 5A division. He also won 5A at U.S. Nationals again in 2012 and 2014. He has also made high-placed finishes in many other contests, including the Bay Area Classic, Northeast Regionals and the U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest. Prior to joining YoYoFactory, Tyler sought sponsorship from Duncan Toys, and also had a signature yo-yo produced for him by SPYY, the Trainwreck. In 2009, Tyler was signed to the YoYoFactory Contest Team and later became YoYoFactory's American Production Manager. After signing with YoYoFactory, Tyler was given a signature yoyo, aptly named the Severe. In 2010, several creative changes were made to the signature model including: upgraded 7075 aluminum, lighter side caps and a wider profile. Unfortunately, the SEVERE 2010 did not meet sales expectations, so Tyler went back to the drawing board and in 2011, with the help of YoYoFactory, created his third signature model named the Supernova . Exceeding sales expecations, the Supernova spawned the creation of two more signature models for Severance named the Supernova Lite and the Nova. A Delrin version (now called the Severe) is also in production. Tyler's new signature yo-yo for 2014 is the Space Cowboy, a bi-metal aluminum yo-yo with stainless steel rims. Tyler has toured across the United States in the YYF van on various occasions. He had also hosted YoYoFactory demonstrations over a thousand times. Tyler was featured in the documentary World on A String, a film by Dawn Schwartz. In 2015, Tyler left the YoYoFactory player team to start his own yo-yo manufacturer, Recess. Signature yoyos *Save Deth/SPYY Trainwreck *Save Deth/SPYY Trainwreck 2 *YoYoFactory Severe *YoYoFactory 2010 Severe *YoYoFactory Supernova *YoYoFactory Supernova Lite *YoYoFactory Nova *YoYoFactory Space Cowboy Photos and videos 8330_1234183015231_1248846876_684179_3195070_n.jpg|Tyler Severance with a Cold Fusion yo-yo - 2001 5489 1195245721823 1248846876 548040 7077605 n.jpg|The Washington Post Magazine - June 2009 294081_2325165569113_1248846876_2733318_290294209_n.jpg|Tyler Severance - Boston - 2011 12425_1372488792789_1248846876_1064050_6637731_n.jpg|Tyler Severance - Phoenix - 2010 Achievements 2006 *Pennsylvania State Yo-Yo Contest - Open Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 4th Place *Mid-East Regional Yo-Yo Contest - Open Division - 1st Place 2007 *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *Northeast Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *Iowa State YoYo Contest - Open Division - 1st Place *Midwest Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *Pennsylvania State Yo-Yo Contest - 4A Division - 1st Place (5A Division - 1st Place) *Tennessee State Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 2nd Place *Mid-Atlantic Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 2nd Place 2008 *Virginia State Yo-Yo Contest - Open Division - 1st Place *Massachusetts State Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 2nd Place) *Indiana State Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place (5A Division - 2nd Place) *Bay Area Classic Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 3rd Place) *Northeast Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 1st Place) *Midwest Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 1st Place) *Tennessee State Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place 2009 *Virginia State Yo-Yo Contest - Open Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 2nd Place) *Maryland State Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place (5A Division - 2nd Place) *Pacific Northwest Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 2nd Place) *Northeast Regional Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st place (1A Division - 3rd Place) *BLC YoYo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 3rd Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 3rd Place 2010 *Bay Area Classic Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *BLC YoYo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 4th Place *USA National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 2nd Place 2011 *California State Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 5th Place) *Triple Crown Of Yo-Yo (Boston ECC) - Deviant Division - 2nd Place *Triple Crown Of Yo-Yo (Chicago MWC) - Deviant Division - 2nd Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 2nd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 4th Place *U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 2nd Place 2012 *SoCal Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 1st Place) *California State Yo-Yo Championships - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 5th Place) *Bay Area Classic - 5A Division - 1st Place (1A Division - 9th Place) *World Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 5th Place *USA National Yo-Yo Contest - 5A Division - 1st Place Listings not complete yet External Links *Yo-Yo Factory Team Profile *Recess Company Website Category:People